Unexpected
by Crystal-Bulma
Summary: Temporary stopped due to writersblock. My other story Parallel Earth is still going strong so I am focusing on it right now. I will finish this one later. Ideas for this one are welcome! ;o)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do really love them and their creators for bringing them into my life!!

Author Note: This fic takes place in the famous 3 years before the androids. It is not really a Bulma Vegeta get together but that does happen. I am really focusing on something unexpected. "Hint Hint" ;o)

Chapter 1 - Planets

Bulma was sitting typing away on one of her various computers. She had seen something very strange on her astrology chart when reprogramming the GR after Vegeta blew it up. It seemed that for some strange reason there was 4 new planets not listed in the computers database. "I don't understand dad. How could we miss 4 planets? We did an accurate star chart for when I went to Namek and then updated it when the nameks left for their new home so we would know exactly where they are. We check the charts last month when we reprogrammed the GR. It doesn't make sense!" The blue haired scientist dropped her head in her hands. This was really puzzling her. "Well dear, it would seem that we either slipped up or they might have been wished there." Dr Briefs answered while walking over to get a better look on her computer screen. "Do you really think someone wished for 4 new planets?" She asked her father with disbelief. "You have a better idea?" He questioned back. "I need coffee." She said dryly standing up. "You need to rest. Why don't you go back inside and get some sleep. We can't really do much until this telescope is finished. He said while pointing to a highly advance telescope that lay on a table on the other side of the lab. "Why don't I fix it and you go to sleep?" Bulma teased knowing fully that the telescope was her fathers' latest brainchild. Chuckling her father turned and went back to work on his experiment. Sighing, she left the lab and walked over the compound to the mansion.

The soft summer rain made her shiver after being in the stuffiness of the lab, but it did make her relax a bit. Since she was a child, she loved the rain. That is, if there was no thunder. She was like a kid with rain. She would laugh and play in the soft water dropping from the sky, but at the first sing of thunder, she would go hide under the pillows. She tilted her head up so the water drops could fall on her face. She sighed again. Her father was right. She did need sleep. Ever since Vegeta blew up the gravity machine two weeks ago she had little time to get rest. First, she was so worried about his injuries. A normal person would have died! That was a bad blow he took. Then when he woke up, he did nothing but order her around as if she was his servant! Just thinking about it wanted to make her scream. Of course she then had to rebuild the GR, which resulted in her discovering the 4 new planets. Bulma was sure she could count the amount of hours she had slept this past to weeks on her hands.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" A sudden gruff voice behind her made her jump. "Kami, Vegeta, did you have to sneak up on me?" She asked very irritated while tuning around to face him. Her breath caught at the site of him. He was in one of the black training outfit she designed for him so incase he did blow up the GR, the damage to his body would not be as bad. Incidentally, it slowed of his good looks and intensified his dark eyes. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest and was glaring at her sideways. 'Dammit! What is so special about the way he looks? He looks like that every day!' she scolded herself. 'You are just tired, that's all!' she told herself while trying to conceal the fact that she was staring at him. "I did ask you a question? You are suppose to answer, woman." He said while eyeing her. Getting furious she screamed at him. "I know what to do with questions, jerk. And I don't need to answer to you about what I do. This is my house and not yours. It not like you even pay rent." She turned and stormed inside.

Grinning at her back, Vegeta thought to himself. 'She sure does look quite pretty when she is all mad.' Startled at his thought he cursed and went back to the GR. "She is not attractive! She is weak and loud and has a huge temper and the most mesmerizing eyes and a body fit for a…!" "Aggg!" he screamed at the trail his thought is going again. A mental image of her in the rain reentered his mind. She was staring dreamingly up into the rain, which fell and make her body glitter. Her blue hair had clung to her face and emphases the blue-green of her eyes. Her clothing fitted to her well shaped body like a second skin and left nothing to the imagination. Kami, She really was beautiful! "Aggg!" he screamed again and punched the GR into a very high setting. One way or the other he will force her out of his mind.

Closing the door behind her, Bulma still scolded herself for thinking like that. What has she been thinking? He is an arrogant self-centered egotistic murderer! He killed her friends! Tried to kill her on Namek! No, she must stop thinking about him. He is nothing but trouble. Forcing herself to think of something else, she headed to her bedroom. She will check the dragon radar! That will tell her if the dragonballs have been used to wish for the planets or not. If the balls were not showing on her radar, then they have been used recently. Skipping up the stairs to her room she could not help but look out of the window. Vegeta was training again. 'Man, he sure has determination! No wonder he is so strong.' She opened her door and walk strait to the drawer next to her bed. Taking out the dragon radar she pressed the zoom button to see a wide view of the earth. Sure enough, there were the balls blinking up at her. If the planets weren't wished into existence, how did she miss them?

Author Note: Okay this is just the first chapter but I promise there will be more. I have a very boring job, so writing and updating should not take me long. I just thought I'd post this to see what you think. Read and Review PLEASE!! Give ideas, I could use some inspiration during the long working hours. Thanks for reading! ;o)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Akira Toriyama, Funimation and Toei animation are the proud owners. Man, do I wish to be them!! I don't make money from this story and trust me when I say I don't even make that much money. I'm a student for crying out loud!

Chapter 2

Now she really needed coffee! Bulma headed back down to the kitchen after she changed into more comfortable and dryer close. The dragonballs are still here and she had always prided herself on her thoroughness. How did she slip up so bad? Leaning her head against the wall the sighed. "Man, do I need to sleep! 4 new planets bother me, when our planet will be in ruins in 2 years time! I hope that boy made a mistake or at least that it was just a prank. A stupid one but at least we will still be all alive!" "Do you always talk to yourself?" Jumping, Bulma bumped her leg against the kitchen table. Swearing, she turned on Vegeta. "Kami! Do you have to make a nuisance of yourself? Why can't you respect my privacy and just go to wherever you were headed and leave me be with my thoughts." Bulma mumbled. She wasn't really mad about him being there, but that she will now have a bruise on her leg. 'I am very tired and do not have the strength to handle Vegeta right now, so I'll just nod and smile and go to bed.' She mentally readied herself for his remark. "You are crazy. When people talk out loud they talk to someone. You actually speak to yourself?" He asked her bemused. "That is the only intelligent conversation I will have in this kitchen concerning who is in it." She hit back. 'Okay, he is going to fume. He may even blow me up! But that is not so bad since then at least I will get some rest.' She started to rub her thigh where she can already picture the big blue bruise she will see in the morning, no, when it lights up, seeing as it is already 2 in the morning. "What did you say? I will let you know, woman, that I am the prince of the saiyans and will not be submitted to such insults!" He yelled while balling his hands into fist at his side. 'Did I really think this little sprite with her haunting eyes and full lips to so desirable? She drives me insane!' "Sorry you took it offensively, your highness." She emphases the nickname and decided against the coffee. She should really just go to bed. Heading for the door, Vegeta suddenly grabbed her hand. "You will apologize for your comment!" He sneered at her. Bulma turned her head towards him. "No! What have you done to deserve it? I have built you a GR! I have upgraded the gravity enhancers! I nursed you back to health. I have made enhanced armor, training bods and simulators of other worlds and weathers. I have programmed that craft with the most advance technology and what do I get in return? Nothing, but broken droids, sneers and half my house destroyed when you though it so smart to blow up my GR! Start pulling your weight, Vegeta and not your title! It means nothing here. You don't deserve anything I have done. Let me go, I need to sleep!" She pulled her hand free and walked away surprised he let her go without a word.

'Baka woman! Who does she think she is? Just because she is beautiful and smart did not give her the right to talk to me like that! Why doesn't this family fear me? How could many planets cower in my presence and emptied their homes as I head in their direction but these earthlings stand up to me as if I am nothing. I could easily dispose of them, but I need the woman to fix the GR. She would make all those awful noise in her room if I killed her parents like when she broke up with that weakling. No, I will not cause her pain. I would not get enough rest if I did.' Vegeta tried to tell himself. He headed up the stairs to his own room. He might be all train and no sleep in front of Kakkarot, but in reality he believes in pushing to the limit and just beyond before retiring to regain the much needed rest in order to let the saiyan power of becoming stronger after a battle settle in and progress his strength. He had it all figured out. The only thing he needed was something to puss him to his limits sooner than that heap of metal can. Bulma did do a great job at it. Making is simulate different planets, atmospheres, weather and of course gravity. She was smart. He can only benefit from having her around. Maybe he should press her for better equipment. Vegeta became excited at the prospect of a new challenge. And if she refused, he could always go check out the new planets she been talking to herself about.

The next morning it still rained and it was quite chilly. Bulma stood wondering what to wear in front of her open closet. It was chilly in the big house. Cold and wet outside. Warm and stuffy in the lab. She will be jumping between the house and the lab a lot today. She settled of a pair of tight long jeans with a short-sleeved shirt. She also picked the colors in such a way that the rain would not cause her to be self-conscious. Black for the pants and a dark blue for the top. She also decided to grab her black raincoat. Keeping her hair in a pony so it will not come in her way she headed out. She felt great that morning. She slept, had a long bath and was now ready to face the world. But the person she met in the kitchen toke all her strength in one look. 'Great! My day just went from excellent to hell in one second. Man, I hope he is not pissed about our last conversation.' She walks over to the counter to get some blueberry muffins her mother made that morning trying hard not to look at Vegeta.

"You look quite dreadful this morning." He said naturally as if that was how they started every day. She could feel Vegeta's onyx eyes on her. "Maybe it's because you are eager to upgrade the GR in exchange for me not killing you last night. You really are smart!" He grinned, stood up and walked out into the rain in order to cut off any of her remarks. Bulma swallowed hard. 'Great! Like I don't have enough to do already.' She grabbed a few muffins and headed out as well. Looking at the GR, she could help but seeing him in her mental eye. 'He is really well built, with a muscular chest and strong arms. The training clothes really shows that off. Nobody would look so good in them as he. Not even Yamcha. Especially not Yamcha!' She fumed as she thought of her ex-cheating-low-class-idiot-not-to-mention-ASSHOLE-boyfriend. Kami, why on earth did she stay with him so long? She entered the lab only to find it in ruins.

Author Note: Well chapter 2 is done! I am now going to start writing longer chapters, so I will update about once a week from now on! Thanks for reading. Please review, so I can know where to improve and what you like! ;o)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I am just a 20-year-old female fan trying to keep herself busy at a boring job!! P.s. check my other chapters to see who the lucky ass is who actually owns DBZ!

Author note: (Squeal) Thanks for the reviews! Man, you guys give me strength!! Guess it will not take me a week to update after all! Thanks for NOT pointing out my spelling mistakes. I just get on a roll and type away!

Chapter 3

"Kami! What the hell happened here?" Bulma walked in cautiously, taking in the state of the lab. Tables were overturned, papers were strewn everywhere and bits of metal and electronic parts were scattered in every direction. The computers were broken and… "Dad!" Bulma yelled as she ran over to where her father was laying on the disarrayed floor. "Oh Dad, please be alive!" Bulma checked her father for his vital sighs. He was unconscious but still breathing. He had a gash at the back of his head, which was sticky from the blood. The corner of his mouth was bleeding as if he had been hit. Bulma choked back her tears. Her father was obviously in a struggle. He had bruises all over his arms and face. Kami, she needed help. Turning she ran for the door and to the nearest building. It had stopped raining, but the ground was still wt and pools of water laid everywhere in the yard. Normally, this would have been a beautiful sight to her, but Bulma didn't even notice it. She started hammering on the door of the GR. 'Please, let him help me! Kami, please let him help me!' Bulma was now crying as she prayed and banged on the metal door.

"Dammit! I am training. Can't you meddling Humans leave me alone?" Vegeta fumed and screamed at the unknown person behind the door. He focused on the ki and realized it was the woman. Smirking he went to the switch the gravity off. 'So, she came to apologize? Good, about time to.' As he opened the door, he stared at her shocked. She was crying and was obviously panicking. "Please, Vegeta, You have to help me. My father…" She choked on her words and placed her trembling hand on her mouth as if to hold back more sobs. Her other hand pointed shaking to the lab. "Woman, what the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta stared at her confused. 'What the hell was wrong with her? She never fell apart like this?' "Kami! Vegeta just help me!" She screamed with all her might. Vegeta pushed past her and took off to the lab. Something must be seriously wrong. The woman completely lost it! Running in, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the lab. This is not good. Finding her father, Vegeta toke in his conditions. 'He was attacked.' Vegeta picked up the bruised man in one swift move and headed for the door. Bulma stood in his path and was still crying. "Dammit woman, go open the door to the house! Pull yourself together!" Bulma lifted her head up slowly. "His my father, Vegeta." She whispered slowly. "Then make yourself useful and ready the med lab." He replied quietly. She looked Vegeta in the eye for a while. She then nodded and ran to the house.

Placing the old scientist on the bed, Vegeta noticed that Bulma was now in control of her emotions. She cleaned his wounds and checked his pulse and blood pressure, all the way taking notes on a bad of paper. After ensuring her father will be all right, she turned to the door where Vegeta stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Walking over to him she stopped only a feet away. "Thank you Vegeta. I didn't know what to do, when I saw him there…" Her voices trailed of as silent tears rained down her cheeks. Vegeta just stared at her. 'What do I do? Do I comfort her? Do I just leave? Ignore those watery emerald pools staring at me? What am I suppose to do?' He struggled with his feelings. In the end he settled on "You're welcome" then turned and left her with her father.

Walking down the hall Vegeta sensed Bulma's mother up ahead. Turning into the kitchen he now not just saw her, but heard her to. "Hi, deary, you are in quite early! She exclaimed enthusiastic. Snorting, Vegeta replied. "Your daughter needs you in the med lab." With that he left the house again to go train and headed to the GR. He had a strange feeling that his dreams would not be plagued by Frieza nor his home planet anymore, but rather the way Bulma looked at him. Her eyes were haunting as it is, but he was quite sure nothing would erase the way she looked at him with those eyes so full of tears. This woman was becoming a problem. She made him question his actions. Never before would he have to think of what to do in a situation. Quick actions were a necessity if you wanted to keep the upper hand in battles, whether they were of the battlefield or verbally with other fighters, or leaders of kingdoms. He actually thought of comforting her! No, this will not do. He would have to make her think that he did it for other purposes. A grin spread across his face. 'Little woman, thinking she can have a hold over me? Ha! I will show her!' He tried to justify his actions to himself even though he knew Bulma never claimed such a thing.

"I don't know mom." Bulma tried to explain her mother what happened. "All the security cameras are broken. Vegeta short-circuit them when he blew up the GR, but I have been so busy that I haven't fixed them. We can't even use them to see what happened. We will just have to wait till daddy wakes up." She shrugged. She suddenly didn't feel like doing much. Her mother must have seen this. "Why don't you go take a long relaxing warm bath? I will fix you some hot chocolate to help you relax." Her mother got up with a smile. Nothing ever seems to bother this cheerful woman. Giving her mother a sad smile, Bulma stood up and hugged her. "Please be careful mom. We don't know it the psycho who did this is still around nor do we know what he wanted." She let her mother go and wandered to the bathroom. She was just about to open the taps when a thought hit her. She turned and dashed out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out of the house. Running in to the lab, she scanned the place. "Just like I thought! The telescope is missing!"

Author note: Yeah, real long! Like a paragraph longer that usual. Man, I got to work on that. Well what do you think? Read and review! Oh, and if you do want me to write longer chapters and update not so regularly, let me know. I will try and contain myself them. This is for you guys! ;o)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own DBZ and all of its characters… Then I woke up. :'-(

Author note: I have been in the dumps lately. I had no idea what I wanted to do with this story!! So I read my reviews and other DBZ stories. (P.s. Zicke, You have a real creative mind. HELP!! I loved your story by the way.) Also, "ME" Thanks for your ideas. I have to admit that I do not plan on using Frieza or a saiyan as a bad guy, but have not really considered Planet Vegeta. If anyone else thinks that is a good idea, let me know. I might just use it. By the way if there is anyone out there who looks like Vegeta… I live in South Africa and I am an Afrikaans-white-female-girly with a love for… Agh! Getting of track. It's this boring job of mine!! P.s. I am going to LONDON in January. Yes, it is a big deal. I won't have to work during that time!!

Chapter 4

Bulma could not sleep. Her mind was everywhere. If only she had been working on the telescope! If only she had fixed the cameras! If she had been more worried about her dad and forced him into the house last night this would not have happened. If... There were so many ifs. She was tired of thinking. She had to get some more sleep if she was to figure this out. There she went again. If. Standing up, she headed out her room and to the kitchen. Hot chocolate will help her relax. As she entered, she noticed Vegeta at the fridge. He was in his boxer only. "You mind. You live in a house with other people. We do not want to see you like that, so next time; wear a nightgown." Bulma ventured as she went over to the kettle. Vegeta looked up from the fridge and responded. "Well, if someone was to make dinner tonight I would not have to come down in the middle of the night to find something decent to eat. Are you aware that your mother has not bothered with food?" He asked. Bulma started laughing. "You do realize that my father is in a critical condition upstairs?" She questioned in disbelief. "Yeah, I took him there remember." He shot back. "My mother is worried." Bulma turned to turn off the kettle. "If you like, I could fix you something up. It wouldn't be as good as my mothers but at least it will be better that what you could dish up." She turned to find him staring at her. "uhmm, Vegeta..." Snapping his head Vegeta grunted. "Just make sure you do not burn anything." He turned to leave but Bulma stopped him. "About this morning... Vegeta, did you sense anyone at the lab?" Bulma looked at him hopefully.

Vegeta looked at the woman in her nightgown. She was real tired; he could see that very easily. She was not taking this all to well. Seeing the desperation in her eyes, he pitied her. Yes, he pitied her. She was so vulnerable. She was so strong but had so many weaknesses. He could hurt her so easily and she did not even know it. This whole thing with her dad showed him just how pathetic these humans were. Look at the woman's mother. She completely forgot to make dinner! Signing, he looked Bulma in the eyes. "No. There was no strong ki coming from the lab." He answers. Bulma lowered her head. "Oh. I just thought that seeing as you can sense ki levels you would have been able to tell me when it happened." "Woman! How do you expect me to constantly sense such low ki's?" Bulma looked up confused. "I thought you could sense them naturally." Startled Vegeta thought awhile before answering. "Only strong ones. When a ki is as weak as yours and your pathetic human companions... It becomes harder to sense and you have to concentrate on them. If a strong power if failing it is also easier to find it that when a weak power is fading." He explained. "Oh." She said again. "Thanks anyway." She turned away from him. Vegeta took his time to study her. Her back was slumped and it was quite obvious that she was exhausted. But even in this state, she was beautiful. Her blue hair hung loosely down her back and even with the nightgown, he could easily see her curves. She was great. He wished he could just touch her for a second. He would bet his life and title that her skin would be soft and smooth under his hands. He shook his head to rid him of such thoughts. Kami! He had been thinking about her for to long. "What does it matter in any case when it happened? Is my food done yet?" He complained. "I am working as fast as I can." She answered naturally. "And, yes, it matters to me when it happened. I kind of feel responsible." She answered while turning to face him. "Here, Double cheese and ham sandwiches! And no, there is no way I could have burned them." Bulma felt her spirit lifting. It was a weird effect that Vegeta had on her. Whenever she had a bad day, just having one of these meaningless conversations with him seemed to cheer her up. Something she could never get right with Yamcha. He would take everything she said negatively and not even try to give her some snotty remark. Vegeta kept her 'alive'. He helped her to fight back, even if it was with him and not really the problem she had. It was times like this, that she did not mind having him around. Vegeta eyed the sandwiches skeptical. "Are they supposed to look like something the cat caught up?" Smiling, Bulma started to leave. Vegeta watched her and as she came to the door, he spoke. "You are not responsible… If anything I should be. I did say I would protect you from the androids in exchange to stay here and train. Don't beat yourself up to much."

Shocked at his words, Bulma turned to see if he was just mocking her. She was even more socked when she saw that he was being honest. ""Don't give that look! You still need to upgrade the GR, Woman. If I had notice anything wrong at the lab, then maybe the GR would have been done by now and I would have had a descend workout and better food than this!" He bellowed. Bulma sniggered. She saw the little blush on his face. She turned and said over her shoulder. "If the lawn is mowed by tomorrow night… your GR will be done the day after." She looked at him over her shoulder, and gave him a little smile. "Thanks, by the way. In some way, you are actually good to my spirit. You did protect me, even if it is from my self-pity." Bulma headed up the stairs and to her room. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was in a dreamless but relaxing sleep.

Vegeta in the meantime could not sleep. The sandwiches had been great, and he was not hungry anymore. He was tired, but he was to bothered by the woman to sleep. '_In some way, you are actually good to my spirit. You did protect me, even if it is from my self-pity_' Her words ran in his head. He needed to get away from her. He may be good to her spirit, but she was definitely not good to his. She caused him sleepless nights! He rolled over. How did he not notice anything last night? The way the lab looked… the state the old man was in… Surely, he must have sensed something, but no… He did not… He turned again, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly he saw a mental image of the woman. The way she looked at him when she was crying over her father. 'Would she someday looked that way if something happened to me? If I die at the hands of those androids? Would she someday feel for me as much as… Vegeta growled. He stood up and headed out of the room and stood on the balcony. The light drizzle of rain was falling on him. It seemed to fit his mood. How he wished he could just drop these thoughts. What happened to his determination to be stronger that Kakkarot? What happened to avenging his race? Vegeta then suddenly jumped up and raced at full speed as far as he could go.

Bulma awoke early as a terrible noise drifted in through her open balcony doors. 'Strange, I could have sworn I closed them last night.' Irritated, she stood up to close them, when she saw 5 men at work in the garden. Two was mowing the huge lawn, while the other three gathered up leases or twigs while weeding the garden. Bulma stared at them with huge eyes. "Should you be standing out here without a nightgown? Or does that just count for me?" Bulma turned toward Vegeta. He was sitting smirking on the railing dividing her balcony from his, while leaning against the wall. He wore his traditional black training outfit. "What is all that?" She asked pointing at the men down below. "You wanted the lawn mowed. I had it arranged. They will be cleaning the garden and the pool as well. And in case you want to know, the garbage has been disposed of as well." His smirk became an evil grin as he continued. "Oh, and seeing as I did my end of the bargain and more… the GR will be done by tonight." He stood up from the railing and jumped onto his side of the balcony. "Have a mice day, Woman." Bulma stared at his retreating back. What was it she thought about him again? She will take every nice thought about him back! She will never be nice to him again and Kami help her if she ever made him food again!!

Author note: Well there you have it. Chapter 4 is done! Vegeta seemed a bit weird to me, but I will improve on that. Read and review. You guys have to keep my spirit up. ;o)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would have enough money to actually own a computer with Internet.

Author note: This toke long to update. If you read my bio, you would know that I had computer problems. I also had writers block before that and read a couple of other fics. Some were DBZ related others not. I decided to read the others seeing as most DBZ fanfictions seem the same in a way. I needed inspiration to try something different. I also was in London and just got back, had jet lag and now I am ready again for action. Well here is chappie 5

Chapter 5

Quickly, Bulma got dressed. If she wanted to have the GR done by tonight without her fathers help, she will have to get a move on. She decided on a pair of black stretch jeans to give her better mobility. After another 20 minutes of staring at her closet, she settled on a blue spaghetti strapped shirt as the sun was now shining and all signs of the rain the previous day was gone. Running a comb through her hair, she pondered the whole garden thing. 'Why would Vegeta go to so much trouble? Did he really believe me when I said that I will only finish the machine when he does that?' _"If the lawn is mowed by tomorrow night… your GR will be done the day after."_ Her words of last night came back to her. 'Why did I even say that? I can't fix the GR all by myself in less than 12 hours.' She ran down the stairs, only to be stopped at the bottom by her mother's voice coming from the front door. "Oh, Bulma honey, you are awake! Did you see what Vegeta did for us? He is such a nice young man. Oh, and this is Mr. Walters. He wants to talk to you." With that and a mumble of tea under her breath, the enthusiastic Mrs. Briefs left Bulma in the living room with the man. He is about Vegeta's age and about as tall as Goku. He had blond hair and blue eyes and seemed to be as built like Yamcha. He could go for attractive if it wasn't for the fact that he looked too much like that idiotic ex boyfriend.

"Sorry, my mother gets exited every time someone comes by, so she didn't really introduce us. I am Bulma Briefs." Bulma said as she extended her hand out to towards the man. "Yes, I am Mark Walters. I work for the West City Police. I would like to talk to you about your father, Mrs. Briefs." "Miss. But you can just call me Bulma." She responded. "But unfortunately, I am very busy today. I have a huge project that has to be done by tonight and I haven't really started with it after all that has been going on. Can I please reschedule and come by the station maybe tomorrow?" Bulma questioned. If she first had to deal with him, Vegeta will have a fit. He would not give her extra time just because she needs to talk to the police.

"I am sorry if it is inconvenient, but I am afraid I must talk to you today. If you wouldn't mind, I can talk to you while you work?" He lifted his eyebrows in question. Bulma sighed. "That will be okay." 'I didn't even have breakfast yet!! Oh, please let my mother make Vegeta breakfast today. I can't deal with him AND Walters AND the GR all on the same morning.' "Follow me, Mr. Walters." "You may call me Mark. Can you tell me that happened yesterday?" "Falling right into the questions, are we? Well, the day before yesterday, my father and I were working in the lab, I left very late, went to sleep and the next morning, I found the lab a mess and my father attacked." Bulma answered. 'Was it really only yesterday that I found my father like that in the lab? It feels like ages ago.'

"Was there anyone else in the lab?" "No, we have 2 labs. The one near the house is our private lab where my father and I work on our own experiments. The lab across the compound is the Capsule Corp Lab. We have about 20 head scientist and each has a team of 5 along with around 12 students helping out in the vacations. We have a program to help young scientists. But they have working hours. 10:00 to 18:00. They have all left long before my father and I entered our lab." "So, who else was on the grounds over the time you left your father and you found him again?" "My Mother, My Father, Vegeta and the house staff of 5. They all live in those quarters over there." Bulma pointed out as they exited the house.

She went strait for the GR. "Hey, Vegeta! Are you in there?!" She yelled. "No, Woman! I am waiting for you to upgrade it!" Vegeta yelled at her from his balcony. Bulma turned around. "Oh, so sorry to have kept you waiting! I just didn't want to in-capsule you along with it. I do not think my capsule can hold all your hot air!!" "Oh, very funny Woman! Maybe my HOTAIR is too much for your little brain to cope with but it will be done by tonight. Understand!!" Vegeta yelled back at her. He could see that she was only jesting. She was actually trying to hold off her laugh. "Yes, You Majesty!" Bulma yelled at him while turning back to Mark. Vegeta eyed the man with her. Bulma seemed to be talking to him and he made notes of everything she said. When Bulma's ki suddenly gave a jerk and her eyes quickly turned to Vegeta's and back to the man, Vegeta knew they were talking about him. He narrowed his eyes. 'Why would she discuss me with a stranger?' Vegeta also noticed that her ki had gone to normal. 'Since when am I so acute to her ki? It is so weak, that I need to concentrate to feel it, but yet, I constantly know where it is and in what state she is in. I just want to avoid something like yesterday happening again! Yes, that is it. I keep my eyes on her so she can finish the GR and she can't do that if she is hurt!' Satisfied with this, Vegeta turned and walked back into his room. 'Soon the GR will be finished and I can stop being bothered by the woman and her family.'

"You don't really want to talk to Vegeta, do you?" Bulma queried. She saw out of the corner of her eyes, that Vegeta was now heading back into his room. "He was on the compound that night. I need to interrogate him to. Besides, he doesn't seem like a pleasant fellow, and you do not seem to like him very much. He might have destroyed you lab and injure you father because of a hate towards you." Mark stared at Bulma. 'She is quite a lovely young woman. She certainly has all the right attributes and by far the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen.' Bulma suddenly burst out laughing. She turned, bended her knees and pressed the button that will in-capsule the GR. "I was just fooling around with Vegeta. We tease each other." "He called you Woman. That is degrading." "It's my nickname. He gave it to me about two years ago, when he didn't knew my name and I have kept it ever since. Doubt if I will ever lose it." 'Kami, do I really know Vegeta that long? He came here with the Nameks, stayed for the first hundred and something days. Then came Garlic Junior after which he came back and stayed about 2 months before the boy from the future came all up until now. Yeah, that is really about two years, if you exclude the time on Namek. But that does not really count, he only saw me like twice the entire time I was there.' "Excuse me, Bulma, can you still hear me?" Mark was waving his hand in front of Bulma's face. As her eyes came back to focus, she shook her head. "Sorry, just daydreaming. Oh, follow me. I will take you the lab. I need to work there, but nothing has been touched. You can inspect it while I work on this thing." Mark smiled at her. "You are very smart to have left everything as it was. Is there adequate space for you to work in?" "Yes. Believe me, the lab is very spacious. Oh, we did have cameras. But they broke and this all happened before I could fix them, so you won't find any recordings on the security screens." "Thanks for the warning." Mark smiled at her again. Oh, how he loved the fact that he gets to work with her and not his partner. This must by far be the best interrogation ever! "Do you know Vegeta's whereabouts during that time?" Mark continued to question. "No. Vegeta is pretty much a mystery. He likes to keep to himself and does not really talk to anyone about anything. He is either in the Training room I am about to upgrade or in the kitchen or sleeping." Bulma decided it would be wise to refer to the GR as a training room, so Mark would not get suspicious and go after Vegeta. That would be a mess. "Why do you trust him so much if you know so little about him?" He questioned again. "He lives here for free. We feed him for free. He trains in with my equipment for free. He would not bite the hand that feeds him." Bulma said while counting the points off on her fingers. "Don't you think you may just trust him to much, Bulma? You said it yourself, he is a mystery. I can bet you he will not have an alibi when I question him. He could be the one who assaulted your father."

Author note: Well. It is FINALLY up. Chapter 6 will follow shortly. Keep Reviewing and give ideas. I can do with a lot of inspiration before I get Block again! ;o)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. If I did, trust me you would know. I would gloat!

Author note: I got good news and bad news. Good news: I am back on tract and updating. Bad news: My chapters are getting short again. But I will try and change that, so please leave a review. They really make my day.

Chapter 6

"Vegeta? You are kidding?" Bulma looked bewildered. "Well, Bulma, seeing as you are so determined to trust him, I must ask if you are in some kind of relationship with him." Mark stared at her. 'Please, let she be single! I would love to date her!' Bulma stared at the man as if he was crazy. "No! Why would I date him! He just lives her. He is a friend of a friend." 'Well more of an enemy of my friend but what the hell.' "Look. I am just trying to help…." "Well, try and help by finding the person responsible and stop accusing Vegeta." Bulma turned her back to him. She was upset. Vegeta might not be the most social able of persons and he might have threatened to hurt her and her family frequently but that does not mean he would actually do something like that.

Bulma was so stuck in her thoughts that she did not realize that Mark was still talking to her. He smiled and shook his head while looking at the blue haired woman. She was feverously picking up tools and putting down others. He turned around and started to take pictures of the lab, measuring certain spaces and making more notes as he went along, leaving the beautiful scientist to do her work. He had a feeling that was the best course of action.

Bulma stopped taking apart the capsule, when she came to the small microscopic microchip. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the computer in the farthest corner. The lab was not so messed up here and the computer still in a working order. She quickly attached the chip to a reader and so uploaded all the GR/capsule data into the computer. This contained almost everything of the GR. How many times a person used which gravity, how frequently the gravely was enhanced. Which setting were used most and which proved the most challenging? This was actually useless information for her, but Bulma believed in always keeping a good database. 'Otherwise a person might slip up like I did with those star charts.' Bulma thought scolding herself. A frown formed on her forehead. "If the telescope is gone… What about the star charts?" She mumbled to herself. Bulma got up from her chair. 'The computer is still downloading… I might as well check up on the charts.' Walking over to where Mark was still busy, Bulma went over to the computer she worked on the night of her fathers attack. Since their computers had data locks on them, nothing can be extracted from a different computer. She wanted her work to be just that… HER work. Bending down, she rummages through the parts of the broken computer. "I would suggest you do not do that. I haven't been through that pile yet." Mark pointed out as he watched her. Bulma's frown deepened as she started her search over again. After about 10 minutes, she stood up, her hands empty. "You say you haven't been through here?" She asked while turning to face him. "No. Is something wrong?" "The hard drive is missing." Bulma stated. "It contains some very… unique information." Bulma walked over to the other computers. She found that they all still have their drives. They were just broken computers. "This just proves that whoever did this is on the inside. They knew which computer had the information they were looking for. And seeing as all the staff was already gone, that just leaves Vegeta." Mark looked at Bulma sternly. Bulma sighed and toke hold of Mark hand. She started to walk to the front gate, pulling him along. "Once you have decided to leave Vegeta out of this, you can come back!" With that she closed the front gate behind him and locked it. "I will keep the lab as it is. Please phone before coming again." She turned on her heals and headed into the house. Mark stared after her. 'She sure has got spark!'

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she entered the house and slamming the door behind her. "What is it now, Woman?" Vegeta asked as he leaned over the banister to stare down the stairs. "Are you absolutely sure you sensed no one in the lab yesterday?" "For the last time Woman, I did not sense anything!" As Vegeta turned to walk away, Bulma ran up the stairs. "Whoever it was, must have been there sometime, because they toke my fathers telescope and the hard drive of my computer which contains the star charts. They must have been there at least half an hour to do all that damage…" "Look, they could have been there all night and I would not have known." "Why?" "Why? What is it any of your business why?" Vegeta asked getting angry. "That man that was here, he is from the police. They are trying to find the person who did this. Vegeta, he thinks you're the one who hurt my father and trashed the lab. Give me one reason, why I should continue to defend you and not believe what he said." Bulma looked at Vegeta with something that looked like hope. "You have great judgment, Woman. If you do not believe him, you must have a great reason. But stop defending me like I am some useless child. I can fend for myself. So if there are no more arguments, are you done with my GR yet?" "What! It is only one o'clock now!" Bulma shouted in disbelief. "Well, then you should hurry!" Vegeta smirked at her while crossing his arms. Immediately, Bulma's heart gave a jump. 'Kami, Vegeta looks good going that!' Feeling herself blush, she quickly turned around. This is why she did not see Vegeta smirk turn to a smile.

Author note: Like I said, shorter that the previous one, but at least it is up. Please review this chapter and tell me that you think. Ideas for upcoming chapters are also welcome ;o)


End file.
